


Something More Intimate

by Nerdist



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dakota Can't Stop Making Jokes Ever, Eating out, First Time Together, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Penetration, past emotionally abusive relationship, slow burn smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdist/pseuds/Nerdist
Summary: Cavendish and Dakota take the next step in their relationship. Sexy hijinks ensue.





	Something More Intimate

**Author's Note:**

> My friends call this a slow burn for a reason. Please don't hate me. This is baby's first smut fic.

“Dakota… may I… may I kiss you?”

Vinnie paused in his search through his pockets to find the keys to his apartment and stared at his fidgeting partner. He didn’t know whether to be amused, confused, or both. 

“Cav, we have been dating for 5 months now. If I didn’t want you to kiss me, I would’ve told ya,” Dakota said while smirking playfully. “Unless you mean you’re in the mood for some tongue twisters. And by tongue twisters, I mean-”

“You mean making out. Yes, yes I get it,” Balthazar groaned, burying his reddening face into his hands. “Honestly, I still don’t know how you manage to “woo” me when all you do is spout horrendous jokes.”

Vinnie grinned and leaned against his door, “You love me and you know it.”

“Unfortunately, that is the case,” Balthazar griped, though the twitch of his lips and moustache said otherwise.

A moment of silence passed between them and Dakota watched as Cavendish began to tense up again. 

Balthazar wrung his hands as he stuttered, “Actually, I, uh… W-what I meant to say was… um…” A sigh escaped Cavendish before he threw up his arms in frustration and exclaimed, “Blast it all! Why is this so hard for me to say to you?”

A worried look crossed Vinnie’s face at the possibilities of that statement. In fact, if he were to be honest, his partner had been acting more strung out than usual. Tonight during their movie date, Cavendish kept squirming in his seat and twitching at the smallest sound. He even flinched every time Dakota brushed his hand with his own. Vinnie just wanted to wrap Balthazar up in a hug, but he didn’t want to make him more uncomfortable. Maybe Cavendish was having second thoughts about their relationship? 

“Bal, babe, it’s okay. You can tell me anything.”

“I know, darling. It’s just… you know how flustered I get when discussing more…” Cavendish blush went from just his cheeks to the tips of his ears, “amorous situations.”

“Ah geez…” Vinnie said, combing a hand through his hair before bringing it back towards his side. “Am I moving too fast? I’m moving too fast, aren’t I? I can back off if you want me to.”

Balthazar shook his head vigorously before striding up towards him and catching both of Dakota’s hands with his own. 

“No no no, that’s not even close to what I want.” 

Cavendish looked anywhere but his face, though he squeezed Vinnie’s hands to reassure him. 

After a few moments of gathering his thoughts together, Balthazar took a deep breath, looked Dakota in the eyes, and asked, “I was actually wondering if you would like to be more… intimate… with me.”

It took Vinnie a second to process what his partner had said and when he did, his eyes nearly popped out of their sockets in surprise. 

OH!” Dakota exclaimed as his cheeks became the same color as the red flannel he decided to wear tonight, “You wanna… with me?”

Cavendish nodded. 

“Are you sure, Cav?” Dakota asked softly, thumbs brushing over his partner’s knuckles. “It’s a pretty big step.”

“Yes, I’m sure,” Balthazar said as he raised Vinnie’s hands to his lips, placing a soft kiss on both. “How could I be satisfied being with anyone other than you?”

Dakota couldn’t help the love struck look that crossed his face. After the last relationship Balthazar had been in, Vinnie could understand his reservations of becoming so close to another person in a romantic sense. Emotional and verbal abuse wasn’t something a person could get over easily and more often than not, left one’s self esteem in tatters. At the beginning of their work partnership, long before the two even thought of each other in a romantic light, it had taken Dakota months to get Cavendish to even engage in small talk that wasn’t related to work. Honestly, it was easier opening a door that had been welded shut than to get Balthazar to actually speak to him. But, as time went on, they had gotten to know each other better and with Vinnie constantly saving his skin, Cavendish seemed to realize that Dakota did actually care for him. Vinnie did what he could to help his partner rebuild his confidence, but it’s been a slow, on-going process. Balthazar absolutely stunned him when he was the one to ask Dakota out on a date, so much so that all Dakota could do was stare at him blankly as he processed the information. It was only when Cavendish started tearing up and frantically apologizing for even asking such a thing that Vinnie snapped out of his trance and exclaimed, ‘YES! I would love to go on a date with you!’ 

Now, Dakota couldn’t help but glow in happiness and pride at how far Balthazar has come and that he not only trusts Vinnie, but himself as well. The lovey-dovey smile turned into a cheesy one as Dakota let go of his partner’s hands to open the door of apartment. 

“So, you’re ready to board the V-wagon, huh?” Vinnie joked.

Finding the right key, Dakota unlocked the door, letting it swing open. 

“You get it? Because my name starts with a “V.” Also because I’m trans.”

Balthazar did his best to look stern, but the upward twitch of his mustache gave him away. He cocked his hip to one side and crossed his arms. 

“Darling, are you going to be making jokes all night or are you going to let me ravish you?”

At that moment, Vinnie was really glad none of his neighbors seemed to be out and about this time of night because he felt like he was about to burn a hole in the ground with all the heat rushing through his body. 

“Well, I uh…” Dakota stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as his eyes wandered to anything but Cavendish, “We s-should um… head in then? Heh, heh. Uh, after you, sweet cheeks.”

Vinnie quickly gestured towards the door. After taking a quick peek at his partner, Dakota took satisfaction in getting Cavendish to blush with the pet name despite being a stuttering mess himself. Balthazar rushed inside with Dakota right on his heels. Shutting the door behind him, Vinnie kicked off his shoes and let himself slouch against it. Maybe now that he was back in his apartment, his own territory, he could regain his composure. Dakota was immediately proven wrong when Balthazar, nearly silent with his own shoes off, seemed to teleport right next to him, causing his heartrate to skyrocket to the pace of a stampede of galloping horses. At least Cavendish looked just as nervous and flustered as he felt. 

“So,” Dakota started awkwardly, “how are we gonna do this? Do you like top, bottom, or…?”

Balthazar chewed at his lower lip, something Vinnie wanted to do himself, and glanced at him shyly. 

“Either is perfectly fine by me. However, before we begin, is there any place you wish for me to avoid touching or looking? I want to make sure I don’t do anything foolish and make you uncomfortable in any way.”

Dakota gave him a small, yet genuine smile as his partner’s concern for his wellbeing. While he has suffered from dysphoria more times than he would like, Vinnie was mostly comfortable with his body. In the past, the two of them had had some pretty heavy make-out sessions, but before they would get too into it, Cavendish would stop for a moment and ask him if he was okay. Most of the time, Vinnie is in favor of having Balthazar exploring his body, but there had been a few occasions when he had to ask for them to stop. Dakota always appreciated Cavendish asking and it made him fall in love with him just a little bit more each time. 

“I’m game for anything tonight, babe. And if I’m not, I’ll let you know. Same goes for you too.”

“Of course,” Balthazar agreed.

Dakota grinned seductively and placed his hands at Cavendish’s hips. 

“Now, correct me if I’m wrong, but I thought you said you were going to ravish me?”

Giving a devious smirk of his own, Balthazar stepped even closer to towards him and cupped Dakota’s face. 

Leaning towards Vinnie’s ear, he whispered, “Yes, I believe I did.”

Tipping Dakota’s face upward, he placed a soft kiss upon his lips. No matter how many times Cavendish kissed him, Vinnie still had shivers run up and down his spine every time. They stayed like that for a while, gently caressing their lips against each other, only parting when the need for air became too great. As time went on and the passion between them grew, Balthazar’s hands traveled from Dakota’s face to his hair, twirling and tugging at the soft curls. Vinnie’s own hands began to wander up and down Cavendish’s back. When his fingers brushed over Balthazar’s belt, Dakota couldn’t help himself and slid them down further to grab his ass. Cavendish broke off with a squeak and quickly covered his mouth, mortified he uttered such a sound. Vinnie stared at him for a few seconds before bursting into giggles. 

Cavendish scowled at his partner and sarcastically remarked, “Does my suffering amuse you, Dakota?”

Vinnie wiped a tear of mirth from his eye and snorted, “I’m sorry, babe, but that was fucking hilarious. You haven’t done that since the first time we made out.”

“I can’t help if I make noises when I’m startled,” Cavendish grumped, eyes not meeting Dakota’s.

“I know, I know… I’m sorry.” Vinnie rubbed Balthazar’s arms reassuringly. “Forgive me?”

Pulling out the puppy-eyes, Dakota playfully batted his eyelashes. Cavendish’s frown slowly melted into an exasperated, yet fond look. 

“Alright,” he sighed, “I’ll forgive you.”

Dakota whooped in victory. “Yes! Nobody can resist the puppy eyes!”

“However,” Balthazar said and Vinnie stopped mid-cheer to look at him, “I will only forgive you if I’m allowed to surprise you back.”

Dakota cocked his head in confusion and replied, “O…kay? Though it won’t be much of a surprise if I-”

In a sudden flurry of limbs, Dakota found himself with his arms pinned above his head, his back flush against the door, and a leg slotted snuggly between his own. Vinnie’s heart felt like it was about to take a flying leap out of his chest and onto the floor. His lungs didn’t seem to work as he tried gasping desperately for air. His legs must have shut down too because if Cavendish wasn’t supporting him, Dakota would have been a molten pile of goo on the floor. 

Balthazar’s eyes gleamed in delight at finally being able to render Vinnie speechless as he purred, “Gotcha.”

It was at this moment that Dakota knew that he was absolutely fucked in the best way possible. A soft “Damn…” escaped his lips and Balthazar’s surged forward to meet his own. Vinnie’s head was reeling. Usually it was him who initiated the more passionate side of their make-outs. However, having Cavendish be the one pressing so close, nipping at his lips to gain access inside, and roaming his free hand over Dakota’s body like he couldn’t get enough of him… Let’s just say it was an earth-shattering experience. 

Just when Vinnie thought it couldn’t get any better, his partner left his lips, choosing to nibble a path down his jawline and towards his neck. Eyes fluttering shut, a rumble of satisfaction escaped from Dakota’ chest as heat pooled between his legs. His hands flexed, wanting to bury themselves into Cavendish’s hair, but all Vinnie could do was lean his head back and grind into the warm body pressed against his own. 

“Bal…” he groaned as Balthazar latched onto a particularly sensitive part of his neck. “Bal, please…”

“Please what, darling?” Cavendish murmured into the base of his neck.

Dakota shuddered at the sensation and whispered, “Bal. Bed. Now.”

Spurred on by Vinnie’s words, Balthazar let go of his partner’s wrists and slid his hands down his body until they were firmly under his thighs, lifting him. Dakota immediately wrapped his legs around Cavendish’s waist and buried his hands into his hair, bringing his partner into a passionate kiss. Balthazar stumbled his way into the bedroom, somehow simultaneously managing to open the door and keep kissing Vinnie. Since it was dark in the room and Cavendish was thoroughly distracted, he failed to notice Dakota’s jacket lying in the middle of the floor and tripped over it. The two of them yelped at the sudden shift in balance and fell forward. Luckily, they landed on the bed, but not without knocking their heads together.

They both hissed in pain and Dakota exclaimed, “Ah fuck, that hurt!”

Cavendish, who was lying on top of Vinnie, rolled to the side and rubbed his forehead while his partner fumbled to turn on the lamp on top of his nightstand. 

As they both sat up, Balthazar looked over at Dakota and asked, “Darling, are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Vinnie mumbled, “it just hurts like hell. I guess that’s one way to kill the mood.”

Balthazar couldn’t help but chuckle at the statement and Dakota grinned.

“How about you, Cav? You okay?”

“Yes, I should be fine.”

Cavendish looked around Vinnie’s room and stated, “You really shouldn’t leave all your clothes on the floor.”

Dakota crossed his arms and put on a mock-pouting expression on his face.

“Well, Mr. I-Fold-And-Put-Everything-Away, I wasn’t expecting company tonight,” he huffed.

Then Vinnie looked over at Cavendish, letting his eyes roam the length of his body.

He wiggled his eyebrows and said with a smirk, “Speaking of clothes… We should add ours to the mess on the floor.”

How Dakota could be such a slob, yet so seductive and charming at the same time mystified Cavendish. Balthazar let out a nervous laugh as he flushed from the tips of his ears down to his neck. Cavendish avoided Vinnie’s gaze and instead focused on his hands, which were tugging at his pants. A hand gently cupped Balthazar’s face, causing him to lean into it. He turned his attention back towards Dakota, who gave him a soft smile.

“Balthazar,” Cavendish’s heart fluttered at Vinnie using his full name, “It’s okay. I’m nervous too.”

Cavendish took in a few deep breaths to calm himself before nodding and said, “Okay, let’s do this.”

Letting the hand drop from Balthazar’s face, Dakota then elbowed him playfully and joked, “More like ‘let’s do the do,’ if you catch my drift.”

Balthazar sighed, “Must you always be so insufferable?”

“Must you always be a stick-in-the-mud?”

“Touché.”

They chuckled at their playful mocking of each other when Vinnie began to rub at his own side.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m ready to take my clothes off.” Dakota quickly unbuttoned his flannel and slipped it off, followed by his yellow tank top. “My binder is killing me.”

Before Cavendish could even react, Dakota grabbed the bottom of his binder, tugging it off and flinging it to the other side of the room. Vinnie stretched and cracked his back.

“Man, as much as I love what it does for me, it sure does make the back stiff.”

Dakota then looked back at Balthazar, who was staring at him as if awe-struck.

“Uh, Cav?”

Cavendish had seen Vinnie many a times without his shirt on before and he always looked handsome, but tonight he was especially dazzling. The low light reflected off of Dakota’s mussed curls, giving off a glowing effect. His cheeks were flushed and for once, his partner wasn’t wearing his tinted sunglasses, giving Balthazar an unaltered view of his beautiful mismatched eyes. Cavendish could already see the evidence of their earlier activities as he followed the trail of hickies going from Vinnie’s jaw down to his neck. 

“You look absolutely stunning,” Balthazar muttered.

Vinnie’s eyes widened and his cheeks reddened even further as a genuine smile graced his features.

Dakota then winked at him and replied, “Thanks. You ain’t half bad yourself.”

Cavendish snapped out of his trance and sputtered at the comment.

“‘Not half bad?’ Well, I never,” he grumbled.

Vinnie couldn’t help but giggle at his partner’s grumpy expression. He decided to soothe Balthazar by climbing into his lap and peppering his face in kisses. At first, Cavendish squirmed under all the attention he was receiving as he tried with all of his might to keep the frown on his face. It was all for not as he couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from creeping upwards as he wrapped his arms around Vinnie.

Dakota paused temporarily and murmured, “Hey, I was joking. You’re the finest creature I ever set eyes on.”

The last bit was said in a Southern twang, causing Balthazar to let out a chuckle.

He nudged Vinnie’s nose with his own and whispered, “I know.”

Dakota grinned and continued covering Cavendish’s face in kisses. As time passed, Vinnie’s kisses became less playful and more intimate. A soft press fell on his cheek, another placed on the sensitive part under Balthazar’s ear, earning Vinnie a wistful sigh as his reward. He skimmed his mouth along Cavendish’s jaw and neck, making sure to keep the touches light. Dakota swore by the time he met his partner’s lips with his own that he could feel Balthazar tremble with desire and want. 

When they separated, eyes glazed over with pleasure, Vinnie glanced down at Cavendish’s button up shirt and dark green tie and asked, “Bal, can I…?”

Understanding what he had meant, Balthazar nodded, spurring Dakota to get to work. A part of him desperately wanted to rip the shirt open and let buttons fly, but he also didn’t want to piss off Cav… So he did it the old fashioned way. Loosening and removing the tie before letting it flutter to the ground, Dakota’s hands started their slow descent down. As Vinnie teased the buttons through each hole, his lips trailed across Balthazar’s newly exposed neck and chest. Then Dakota started languidly rocking against him, causing Cavendish’s breath to hitch and his hands to knead at his partner’s sides. Getting the last button undone, Vinnie slipped the offending article off of Balthazar and let it fall over the side of the bed. As the passion steadily rose between them, so did something else.

Stopping what he was doing, Dakota glanced down, then looked back up as he smirked coyly at his partner and said, “Cock-a-doodle-doo.”

Cavendish literally froze in disbelief, not at the fact that Vinnie made a pun, but that it was the worst pun that he’d ever had the displeasure of hearing. Dakota’s snickering brought Balthazar back to reality.

“Really, Dakota?! Now?!” he cried as he gestured frantically between the two of them, prompting Dakota to burst out laughing. “Seriously, my prick is hard, hard for you I might add, and your response is to make a horrible dick joke?!”

Dakota replied, “Honestly, it was too perfect to pass up. Your point is?”

Balthazar’s eye twitched at Dakota’s shit-eating grin, knowing he was just trying to get a rise out of him. Cavendish wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction.

“Do you want to know what my point is?”

A shrill yelp escaped Vinnie as Balthazar pushed him down until his back was pressed into the mattress. Cavendish quickly placed himself between his partner’s legs and put his hands at either side of Dakota’s head. He allowed for Vinnie to process what was happening for a brief moment before grinding their lower halves together. Dakota’s eyes rolled back as he let out a whimper.

“This,” Balthazar growled, “is my point.”

A bit dazed and cross-eyed, Dakota’s only response was a breathless, “Point… taken.”

Satisfied with Vinnie’s reaction, Cavendish then captured his mouth with his own as he continued grinding against him. Gripping his partner’s shoulders like a life line, Dakota could barely think or even breathe. Every whine, groan, and moan he made were muffled by Balthazar’s lips as Dakota’s hips began to move in tandem with ones above him, feeding into the growing heat between his legs. Their pace grew faster and faster and just when Vinnie thought he couldn’t take anymore, hips thrusted into thin air as Balthazar suddenly stopped in his movements.

“Huh… wha’?” Dakota mumbled intelligently as he blearily gazed at his partner. 

Cavendish was flushed and slightly out of breath, a state Vinnie relished seeing him in. But it seemed like he had something to say. Dakota, who was trying to get some air into his own lungs, moved a hand to stroke Balthazar’s face, who leaned into the touch. 

“Vinnie?”

Cavendish’s hands began softly stroking at Vinnie’s sides, causing him to sigh softly.

“Hmmm, yeah?”

“We never finished discussing who’s doing what.”

Dakota pondered for a moment before asking, “What do you wanna do?”

He was comfortable with almost anything, so he wanted Cavendish to set the pace for tonight.

“Oh, well ummm…” Balthazar began as he chewed on his lips nervously, “Obviously, we would only do what we are both comfortable with, but I do have one idea.”

Dakota smiled encouragingly and said, “Lay it on me.”

As if too embarrassed to say it out loud, Balthazar whispered it into Dakota’s ear. 

A surprised look appeared on his face before turning devious as he exclaimed, “You want to eat me out the first time we have sex?! You sly dog! I knew you weren’t straight up vanilla! Now Savannah owes me $20.”

Cavendish let out an exasperated sigh and leaned his head against Vinnie’s chest.

“Ah yes, let the whole world know about our sexual escapades, why don’t you?” 

“Babe, Savannah has been one of my best friend since we were kids. The Fireside Girl bonds run deep within us, binding us by blood, sweat, and tears. We tell each other everything. Just like I tell you, my other best friend, everything.”

“I suppose…”

“Now,” Vinnie purred, “Is there anything else you wanna do, babe?”

Dakota could almost feel the heat from Cavendish’s blush as his partner buried himself deeper into his chest. After taking a few moments to regain his composure, Balthazar lifted his head and stared directly at Vinnie.

“That all depends on what you’re most comfortable with, my dear. I am versatile,” Cavendish replied.

Honestly, Dakota knew what else he wanted to do.

“I want,” he began, “for you to make love to me, Balthazar.”

Cavendish smiled tenderly at him and then kissed Vinnie soundly. When they pulled apart, Dakota had to make an effort not to chase after him for more.

“That sounds like a love-ly plan, Vinnie.”

It took a minute for Dakota to catch it, but when he did, he did a double take.

“Did… Did you just make a pun?”

“Maybe…” 

Cavendish tried his best to hide his smile, but he couldn’t help but start chuckling.

Vinnie snorted loudly and lightly shoved his partner, “Man, you are a fucking dork.”

Balthazar beamed and kissed him once more.

“No more than you are, my dear.”

Vinnie shrugged and said, “Well, can’t argue with that.”

Then they started kissing once more, hands roaming and hips slowly grinding against one another. As their breathing got heavier and their movements more desperate, Cavendish decided to make his move. He traveled downward, using his lips and tongue to explore as much skin as he could. Cavendish’s fingers followed in their wake, using them to trace lazy circles and other random patterns against his stomach. Balthazar found himself at the waistband of Vinnie’s pants and playfully nipped and sucked on the skin just above it. Dakota bucked at the attention and Cavendish put one hand on his hip to steady him while the other gently tugged at one of his belt loops. Vinnie squirmed a bit and let out a shaky sigh. If it didn’t feel so good, he’d swear that Balthazar was trying to kill him with how slow he was going. That’s when Cavendish rubbed his hand against Dakota through his red pants. A whine escaped Vinnie and he couldn’t help the tremble that ran through his body at the promise of more to come.

“Cav,” he croaked as he wiggled his hips, “please take these damn things off. I’m dying here.”

Chuckling at the comment, Balthazar decided to give to Vinnie what he wanted. He unbuttoned his partner’s pants with ease. Grabbing both waistbands, Cavendish started to scoot back and pull both Dakota’s pants and boxers down. To help speed up the progress, Vinnie lifted his hips. With them gone, Dakota let out a sigh of relief.

‘Finally,’ he thought, ‘free at last.’

The sigh quickly turned into a groan as Balthazar caressed Vinnie’s legs, making his way back up his body. Cavendish proceeded to nuzzle, nip, and suck at his partner’s thighs, pulling another string of moans from Dakota. He placed his hands at Vinnie’s hips, massaging them while he purposefully avoided all the places Dakota wanted him to be. Then Vinnie remembered something vital. 

“Ah, shit.” 

Balthazar immediately stopped what he was doing.

“What is it? Are you alright? Would you like to stop?” he asked, his voice bleeding with concern.

Leaning over to the nightstand next to the bed and rummaging through the drawers, Dakota replied, “I’m okay, babe. Don’t you worry. Just forgot the condoms and lube. Thank God I gotta good stash going on here.”

When he found what he was looking for, Vinnie made a sound of triumph and tossed the bottle of flavored lube and a few condoms on the bed.

“Ah yes. We don’t want to forget such important items.” Cav picked up the lube and read the label.

“Blueberry?”

“Well, regular lube tastes like shit,” Dakota answered, “and the flavored ones don’t make me gag, Makes it more enjoyable, ya know?”

Balthazar nodded in agreement.

“Indeed. Speaking of which…”

Cavendish popped open the bottle of lube and drizzled some onto his fingers, rubbing them together so that it wasn’t too cold. One hand dragged a finger against Dakota’s entrance while the other began playing with his clit. The word “Fuck” tumbled from Vinnie’s lips as a pulse of pleasure rippled up his spine. Carefully, Balthazar worked his finger inside and watched Dakota for any signs of discomfort.

“Are you alright, my love?” he asked.

Vinnie nodded, his face flushed as he stared at Cavendish with half hooded eyes.

“Bal…” he moaned, breath hitching as his partner started rubbing circles around his clit. “Good. Fuck. More. Please…”

Balthazar obliged, keeping a steady pace as he sank his finger in and out of his partner. A few minutes passed before he attempted to put a second finger in. This time, Vinnie let out a small wince and Cavendish paused, fingers halfway inside. 

Before he could even utter a word, Vinnie said, “I’m fine. Just…tight is all. I’ll get used to it in a minute.”

To help Dakota relax more, Balthazar removed his hand from his clit and placed it on his hip while his tongue began teasing the sensitive nub instead. Vinnie cried out in surprise as he tried his very best not to buck his pelvis right into Cavendish’s face. As Balthazar grew bolder, he alternated between licking intricate patterns against him and sucking gently at his clit. Dakota’s hands, which were originally gripping the sheets below him, moved to Cavendish’s head, tugging at his hair. Vinnie relaxed around his fingers, allowing for Balthazar to continue moving.

“Fuck, Cav.” Vinnie rasped when his partner began twisting and curling his fingers inside of him.

The tell-tale tingles of pleasure began spreading from Dakota’s groin to the rest of his body, toes curling, his mouth and mind unable to articulate just how great he felt. A third finger joined the others along with Cavendish’s tongue, tracing his entrance. A garbled string of curses and Balthazar’s name flew out of Vinnie’s mouth, hips stuttering and grip tightening on his partner’s hair. Cavendish’s fingers picked up the pace, rubbing at just the right spots inside of him as Dakota’s gibberish increased in volume.

Then his fingers were gone, moving to rub against his clit once again. Before Vinnie could even mourn the loss, Balthazar buried his head between his partner’s thighs and met his entrance with his tongue, immediately curling its way inside.

“BAL!” Dakota screamed, “GODDAMN FUCK YES!”

All Vinnie knew anymore was Balthazar, his talented tongue, and the pleasure of his orgasm washing over him, making him tremble from its intensity. Even as the waves of Vinnie’s climax receded, Cavendish continued to lick and rub his tongue inside of him as if he was trying to drink every last drop. Dakota felt another orgasm build up within him and tried his best to warn Cavendish this time since the first one caught him off-guard. But with his muddle mind, all he could manage was mumbling a combination of “Cav” and “Close.” It seemed to spur Balthazar on as stroked his tongue harder and faster within him like Vinnie was the best thing he had ever tasted. Dakota came a second time, body tensed in an arch before going limp, his arms falling to his sides. 

Cavendish gently licked away the mess between Vinnie’s legs and tried his best to not overstimulate him any further. When he was finished, Balthazar dragged himself up Dakota’s body and rested his arms and chin against his chest. Vinnie looked down, just in time to see Cavendish licking his lips clean. If Dakota had enough energy to do so, the sight would have gotten him to climax on its own. Wiping what he couldn’t reach on his arm, Balthazar glanced shyly at Vinnie as if he hadn’t just eaten him out like a fucking rock star.

“I-” Cavendish cleared his throat, voice rough, “I hope that was to your satisfaction.”

Dakota stared at him incredulously. Here he was, covered in sweat and boneless from coming twice in a matter of minutes and Cavendish was wondering if he did okay.

“Bal, babe,” he slurred, “c’here so I c’n kiss ya.”

Balthazar lifted himself up to Vinnie’s face and kissed him deeply. Dakota was able to taste himself and the blueberry lube on Cavendish’s tongue, making him groan low in his throat. 

Once they separated and Vinnie could finally move his arms again, he cupped Balthazar’s face and said, “Balthazar, that was fucking amazing. You’re amazing. Seriously, we are definitely doing that again sometime.”

Vinnie dragged Cavendish into another kiss in hopes of driving the point home of how wonderful his partner was. Then, snaking a hand between them, Dakota grabbed at Cavendish through his dress pants. Balthazar quickly pulled away, inhaling sharply as his hips bucked into his hand. Dakota grinned at the reaction.

“Now it’s time for me to return the favor.”

Hooking a leg around Cavendish’s hip as leverage, Dakota flipped the two of them over. Vinnie made short work of Balthazar’s pants and underwear, throwing them across the room. Quickly crawling back onto Cavendish’s lap, Dakota rocked against him as he attacked his partner’s neck. Balthazar meet him thrust for thrust, gasping and keening as Vinnie destroyed the sensitive parts of his neck with his teeth.

“Vinnie,” Cavendish grunted, “Vinnie, please... Need you…”

Without warning, Dakota released his neck and slid down the length of his body. Vinnie then took Balthazar’s hard cock into his mouth, hands holding his partner down. Cavendish cried out, hands burying themselves into Dakota’s curls as sparks shot through his body as he tried desperately not to cum right there and then. What Vinnie lacked in finesse he more than made up for in enthusiasm. Dakota bobbed his head eagerly, trying to take as much of Balthazar into his mouth as possible. Cavendish felt himself getting closer to his orgasm and tugged at Vinnie’s hair to silently warn him.

Dakota had the audacity to wink at him and dragged his tongue against Balthazar’s cock one last time before fully pulling back. Grabbing a condom, Vinnie ripped the packet open with his teeth and rolled it onto his partner’s dick.

“Can I ride you?” Dakota asked.

Dazed from Vinnie’s onslaught, Cavendish could only manage a “Huh?”

“Can I ride you?” he asked once more. “If not we can save it for another ti-”

“Yes! Please, I want you to!”

Dakota beamed.

“Awesome.”

Vinnie grabbed the lube and poured some into his hand. He rubbed it onto both himself and his partner. Dakota then grabbed Balthazar’s dick, lined it against his entrance, and slowly began his descent down. They both groaned at the feeling, Cavendish at how warm his partner was, and Vinnie at the slight stretch. Balthazar had prepped him well, so it only took a few moments for Dakota to adjust before sinking the rest of the way down.

Once he was fully seated, Vinnie panted out, “Okay, Bal?”

Cavendish nodded and swallowed.

“Yes. You?”

“Yeah. Not going to last long.”

“Me either.”

They breathlessly chuckled and Vinnie replied, “Let’s do this.”

Dakota lifted his hips before letting himself drop back down, pulling a strangled moan out of the both of them. As Dakota began picking up speed, Cavendish thrusted in time with him. It wasn’t long before they were panting and moaning, whispering each other’s names. Balthazar held his partner’s hips in an almost bruising grip while Dakota clawed at the shoulders and chest below him. 

Vinnie’s movements became sloppier and he groaned, “Bal, please. Fuck. Need more.”

Cavendish sat up, hugging Dakota close as he took control and set the pace hard and fast. Vinnie growled in satisfaction and buried his hands into Balthazar’s hair. Bringing his face close to his own, Dakota thrust his tongue into Cavendish’s mouth, who accepted it greedily. Then Balthazar moved one hand between them and deftly stroked at his partner’s clit. Screaming and arching his back almost painfully, Dakota’s orgasm hit him hard, causing him to clench tightly around Cavendish. Balthazar came immediately after with a gasp, body tensing and holding Vinnie close. As the waves of pleasure ebbed away, the two let out the breath neither knew they were holding in and collapsed sideways on the bed.

After a few moments of catching their breaths, Cavendish gently pulled out of Dakota, who let out a whine at the loss. Balthazar then took off the condom and tied it off, dropping it in the trash bin next to the bed. Rolling back to his partner, Cavendish snuggled into his side while Dakota wrapped his arms around him, their legs becoming entangled. Balthazar rested his head against Vinnie’s chest, his heartbeat rapidly drumming in his ear. They stayed like that for a while, cuddling and resting against one another. Cavendish was the first one to speak.

“Oh my…” he breathed.

“I know,” Dakota replied. “Best first time ever.”

Balthazar laughed at that, his heart feeling lighter and more carefree than it had in ages with all the stress their missions put them through lately. He kissed Vinnie’s chest, right above his beating heart.

“I love you,” Cavendish whispered. “More than anything I have ever known.”

Dakota smiled gently and leaned down to press his lips against Balthazar’s forehead. Honestly, he couldn’t imagine his life without Cavendish there at his side. And he never would have to. Not if he could help it at least.

Resting his head back down, Vinnie replied, “Love you too, Balthazar.”

Energy spent, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms, matching expressions of bliss on their faces.


End file.
